Creo que te amo
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Meliodas puede verse siempre alegre, amistoso y astuto. Puede ser el Capitán de los Nanatsu no Taizai, pero también hay dudas y preocupaciones en su cabeza. ¿También existe para él una solución? O mejor dicho, ¿puede ser ella la salvación de su alma sumida en el pasado? Drabbles :3 Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Viento

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo de Nanatsu no Taizai, a pesar de que un anime que me tiene totalmente metida. Me estoy resistiendo para no leerme el manga ya que quiero ver pronto la segunda temporada, pero sólo lleva 4 capítulos y me tomaría un rato verlos, así que debo esperar.**

 **Paciencia, paciencia u.u**

 **Amo Nanatsu no Taizai, creo que ningún personaje es innecesario. Hasta el ecchi va de acorde a la historia, esa es una de las razones por las cual decidí hoy escribir este fic.**

 **Aclararé que los personajes no son míos sino de Nakaba Suzuki, no está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo con el deseo de mi disfrute y el de los lectores que quieran entrar a mi perfil :3**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Tiene levemente toques de Meliodas x Elizabeth, algo que no pude evitar, porque amo ver a ambos juntos :3**

 **Por cierto, este fic está pensado en el inicio de la historia, donde recién Elizabeth había aparecido diciendo que quería encontrar a los Nanatsu no Taizai ;)**

 **Este fic es partícipe del Ritual de Iniciación de Nanatsu no Taizai del Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas ^^**

* * *

 ***~Viento~***

 _ **Esa brisa que me invade ¿qué es?**_

 _ **Creo que lo entiendo...**_

 _ **No es sólo frescura ¿verdad?**_

Estar sobre Mama Hawk era todo un privilegio. Podía hacerlo sentir vivo sin ningún problema, empezaba a creer que no era sólo cuestión de suerte el haberse encontrado con el cerdito…

Lo meditó fríamente ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

No tenía la más remota idea, sólo recordaba que había entrado al palacio con sus compañeros y encontraron al caballero sagrado Zaratras colgado por un montón de lanzas como si fuera el adorno decorativo del día.

Su rostro siempre sonriente mostró dudas.

Le molestaba no recordar. Justo lo único que deseaba recordar, era lo que no podía.

¿Qué había pasado después de eso?

Por más que lo intentaba su cerebro parecía haber expulsado esas memorias.

No dijo nada, se calló sus pensamientos y dejó que sus cabellos rubios fueran mecidos por el viento...

Ah, el dichoso viento, parecía ser lo único que lo calmaba.

A simple vista podía parecer que era así.

Un ruido se escuchó dentro de El sombrero de Jabalí, junto con un grito femenino, llamado al cual acudió con una rapidez sorprendente.

Hasta él se admiraba, nunca esperó volver a actuar así por otra persona.

Al entrar encontró en el suelo a una hermosa doncella con un montón de platos a su alrededor, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba roto.

 **—** Meliodas-sama… **—** Pronunció ella con su suave voz que causaba un escalofrío en el interior del Pecado.

Ella tenía sus ojos llorosos y sus labios entreabiertos.

 **—** Meliodas-sama perdóneme. **—** dijo y sus disculpas fueron acompañadas por un chillido de dolor.

Meliodas vio como la princesa se tocaba el brazo que estaba con un rasguño inesperado causado por uno de los trozos de los platos.

Él enseguida se arrodilló ante ella y miró su herida.

No era serio, pero le incomodaba.

Aquella hermosa muñeca estaba lastimada siendo que él pudo haberlo evitado si hubiese estado prestando más atención a su alrededor.

 **—** Elizabeth. **—** pronunció su nombre y ella sintió un escalofrío que más adelante sería común.

Limpió la herida con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo con suma tranquilidad y dejó que la herida dejara de sangrar.

 **—** Meliodas-sama boté todos sus platos, perdóneme… por favor… **—** Su voz bajó en el final de la frase.

Él mantuvo su rostro astuto cual zorro y tomó a Elizabeth de la mano llevándola al patio de Mama Hawk.

El aire fresco llegó a ambos.

El céfiro era indudablemente algo que él amaba.

 **—** ¿Te gusta el viento?

 **—** Es refrescante y relajante. **—** cerró sus ojos para sentirlo mejor.

Él no soltó su mano.

No podía hacerlo.

Él aire que amaba helaba sus facciones y su cuerpo demoníaco, sin embargo si mantenía a Elizabeth junto a él el frío desaparecía.

Meliodas sonrió.

 **—** Sabes amo el viento. **—** soltó de la nada, confundiendo a la chica.

No continuó, guardó el resto de la frase para su interior.

"Pero, creo que te amo más a ti".

* * *

 **Creo que hasta el momento es uno de los mejores drabbles que he hecho ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Sin ofensas claro está, por supuesto que se aceptan críticas, pero dichas de buena forma ;)**

 **Este fic surgió de un momento de detención mientras revisaba el Foro y al ritmo de L´Arc en Ciel ;)**

 **Un datito extra: (Algo de SPOILER) ¡Amo a Meliodas! Me encantan todos los personajes, pero Meliodas, no sé, se me hace tan misterioso hasta el día de hoy, y además el como cuida a Elizabeth, todavía recuerdo cuando su rostro enojado cuando la hechicera se la llevó... Y como la mira... todo para mí es hermoso *-* Todavía quiero saber que castigo le impuso en el OVA *¬* lkjhajkaa Que mal pensada soy** **:´)**

 **kjahajka En fin, espero que lean el segundo drabble que está a continuación ;)**

 **Reviews (?)**


	2. Recuerdos

*****Este drabble participa en el Ritual de Iniciación de Nanatsu no Taizai del Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas.**

 **Bueno, aquí mi segundo drabble, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Nuevamente tiene un poquitito de Meliodas x Elizabeth :3 Como dije con anterioridad no puedo evitarlo ajajaja**

 **También diré, que como el primer drabble fue del inicio de la historia, este es como su continuación. No era necesario que quedaran ligados, pero creo que así resultó xD**

 **Personajes de Nakaba Suzuki :3 Historia original perteneciente a mi cabeza en momentos de relajación :3**

 **Disfruten ^^**

* * *

 ***~Recuerdos~***

 **Porque todo se revolvía en su cabeza...**

 **Le causaba confusión y molestias...**

 **¿Qué hacer en esos casos?**

Todos los compañeros que ya estaban junto a él nuevamente, Ban, Diane, King, incluyendo a Hawk debían estar pacíficamente dormidos.

Después de todo había sido un día pesado, cansador.

Él no podía dormirse.

No después de semejante sueño.

Miró a su lado a la doncella que dormía a su lado profundamente, con sus cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro, embelleciéndolo.

Quiso acercar su mano y acariciarla.

Se topó con un obstáculo.

Las cuerdas que su cerdo amigo le había obligado a usar para poder ser compañero de habitación de Elizabeth.

Suspiró y rió bajito.

Primero, porque era molesto estar amarrado, pero para él era muy fácil romper esas sogas sin siquiera sudar o forzar su cuerpo. ¡Estábamos hablando del líder de los Nanatsu no Taizai! ¿Cómo no iba a poder liberarse de algo tan simple?

Le causaba gracia la inocencia de la princesa y de Hawk.

 **—** Supongo que no me moveré. **—** se auto convenció.

Se acomodó para quedar frente a la cara de esa joven que hacía que aquellos sueños aparecieran… Y no, no la culpaba, pero sabía que ella era la razón.

La razón de recordar a aquella mujer de cabello corto que también cubría un ojo como Elizabeth, aunque sus personalidades eran totalmente contrarias.

Recordaba los momentos que vivió con ella.

Cuantas veces aspiró su aroma, tocó su cuerpo…

En su mente aparecían todas las expresiones que vio de ella.

Y luego veía esa escena que se repetía una y otra vez…

Donde su amaba Liz estaba agonizando apoyada en una de las pocas columnas en pie, algo irrelevante; sólo importaba el cuerpo que no podía salvar y por el cual lloró.

Y aunque lo negara, seguía doliéndole.

Por eso odiaba recordar.

Porque recordaba siempre aquello que no quería y lo que si necesitaba recordar lo olvidaba.

 **—** Liz… Elizabeth… **—** sonrió. **—** Sus nombres se parecen.

 **—** Me… Meliodas-sama…

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Elizabeth lo había oído? ¿Estaba despierta?

Asustado miró sus ojos y los encontró cerrados.

Ella hablaba dormida.

Ella pronunció su nombre.

Su frente chocó con la de la chica mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

Ambos cabellos se mezclaron.

 **—** Sólo son recuerdos. Ahora tú estás aquí ¿no es así? Ahora te tengo a ti ¿verdad?

 **—** Meliodas-sama… **—** soltó nuevamente la chica y estirando sus brazos apegó hacia su cuerpo el de aquel hombre con forma adolescente.

Recordar no es malo se dijo Meliodas, porque el presente se forja según el pasado.

La vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad.

Había perdido a su amada hace tiempo, pero ahora volvía a amar.

 **—** Esta vez te protegeré.

Y al fin el sueño llegó a él dejándolo descansar.

* * *

 **¡Dejen reviews! ¡No cuesta nada! ¡Sólo un minuto extra después de leer este fic! ;) ¡Yo siempre te responderé y te daré las gracias! :3**

 **Nunca pensé escribir sobre este anime, pero me ha quedado gustando, así que pronto verán como llegaré con una nueva historia :3**

 **Quizás en el mundo de NnT o en el mundo real, quien sabe ;)**

 **Primero debo terminar con mis pendientes jahjaka ¬¬U**

 **Por cierto... eso de las cuerdas con las que amarraban a Meliodas-sama siempre me dieron risa, ¿o sea qué? Es el capitán, ¿cómo iban a pensar que no podía romperlas? Así que creo, que más bien era la confianza que le daban a alguien tan fuerte. Porque fuerte es aquel que tiene el poder de destruir todo y aún así no lo hace ;) Creo que fue más por esa razón, por confianza, aunque no pude evitar usar ese dato en este drabble jajajja**

 **¡Sábado de S.O.S! -Las que siguen mi fic entenderán- ;)**

 **~Nos leemos pronto~**

 **Saludos mis lectores :3**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


End file.
